Experiment 221 - Sparky
Experiment 221 better known as Sparky is a genetically created alien experiment. He resembles small light yellow Chinese dragon/Monkey/Gecko-like creature with a small body, skinny arms, stubby legs, twisted tail, an oval-shaped head, a pair of dark blue eyes, two triangular ears, and a pair of long slender antennas. His body can turn into a lightning bolt, allowing him to easily fly or travel through outlets, power lines, and machines. He was the first experiment that Lilo and Stitch turned from bad to good and first appeared in [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Stitch!_The_Movie Stitch! The Movie]. His one true place is powering the old lighthouse that had been abandoned for requiring too much electricity, though he offers Stitch aid. Personality Sparky prefers to be left alone, using its powers and combining them with a hot and defensive temper when provoked. He longs to be free, and is otherwise "harmless," his only goal to carry out his primary function. Appearances Stitch! The Movie In Stitch! The Movie, he is the first of the original experiments to be activated (Before activation, all experiments are in pod form, excluding Stitch). He is activated by Lilo and Stitch. However, he goes on a rampage throughout the town, shorting out any electrical appliances in sight. Soon, Lilo and Stitch manage to catch him, and convince him to be good. He helps out in saving Jumba, by shorting out Gantu's ship. Lilo decides that Experiment 221's one true place is at an abandoned lighthouse, where he can make the giant sized light work again, and as it's big enough, he will not short it out when he touches it. Lilo and Stitch: The Series After the film, Sparky became a supporting character in the series. Lilo and Stitch often visited him along with other experiments for various problems. In one episode he and some other experiments were seen in Lilo's dream in a conga line. In another episode Sparky was summoned by Lilo and Stitch to help rescue captive experiments from Gantu's ship including Angel. Leroy and Stitch In the film Sparky can be seen waving hello to Stitch and Lilo. Later on Sparky is captured by Leroy and taken captive to an arena where he and the other experiments are nearly obliterated until Stitch storms in. A war follows between the experiments and the Leroy clones. Sparky uses his incredible shock waves to defeat the villains. In the end the clones are destroyed and Sparky resumes his job at the lighthouse. Stitch! The episode An Electrifying Experience introduced Sparky to the anime series. Here, Sparky is kidnapped by Hämsterviel and put under mind control in an attempt to steal Stitch's Good Deed Counter. Sparky is sent to Izayoi Island where he causes chaos having Stitch and Yuna search the town to investigate. They hear stories of a yellow ghost about and they finally catch up with him. Stitch was excited to see his cousin but this changed after Sparky electrocuted Stitch and ran off. Later on, Jumba realizes the head cap on Sparky's head, recognizing it as a mind control device. Suddenly, Gantu and Sparky arrive at Yuna's house but after a confrontation with Yuna's grandmother, Sparky runs away. In the woods, Sparky takes Stitch's counter but lightning courtesy of the Spiritual Stone, causes Sparky's head cap to come apart. Sparky and Stitch let bygones be bygones and reunite. Sparky would later have a recurring role as one of Stitch's closest friends. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Sparky is . Category:Protagonists Category:Experiments